The arrival of Zoya
by Invader Zoya
Summary: Zoya is the new kid at Skool, and she just wants to blend in. Unfortunatly, the kid with the huge head is making that completely impossible. But...what if Zim IS an alien? What then?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sighed as I looked up at the "Skool." Honestly, even my old school didn't spell this badly. It was my first day and I was already ten minutes late for class. I also had no idea where my class _was._

I had never been to a new School before. But Aunt Gemima said that now that I was living in her place, I better go to a closer school. So here I was on the first day of school, panting since I had run all the way, completely at a loss as to where I had to go.

I adjusted the strap on my backpack nervously as I stepped inside. I wore my favorite outfit of a dark blue long sleeved shirt with jeans and my hair tied back except for my "bangs" which weren't really bangs anymore as the grew down the side of my face and almost reached my shoulders.

The hallways were small and dirty and I quickly checked to see if the front desk person was in so she could tell me where to go.

No such luck there, the red chair was empty. The room itself was small and cramped, file cabinets taking up most of the space. I closed the door and rummaged in my backpack for my schedule.

_9:00- 10:15= History. Class: Grade 8 Homeroom 666, Mrs. Bitters. _I looked at the closest class door. Room 245. I sighed and made my way along the hall.

I _finally_ found room 666 twenty minutes into class. I took a deep breath, smoothed down my shirt, brushed my annoying bangs out of my hair, and turned the doorknob.

"Doom…Doom…Doom…Doom…" What looked like a giant shriveled bat looked in my direction as I closed the door. "You're late. Normally I would do something _horrible_ to you but Skool policy says no late slips to new students."

I said nothing and shifted uncomfortably, just a bit. I didn't want to look like I was nervous. The shriveled bat, which I assumed was Mrs. Bitters, stood up. "Class, this is Zoya, the newest addition to the failing student body of this Skool. If you have something to say, say it now."

Mrs. Bitters sat down. I stood still and kept my face in a careful mask of indifference. "Hi. I'm really looking forward to this place."

I inwardly winced. That sounded completely dead. And stupid. Ah well, not like I wanted to actually have friends or anything. Skool might actually be bearable if I was left alone.

I silently shuffled to my seat, and took out a pencil and a notebook. "As I was saying…Doom…Doom…_Dooooooom…_" Mrs. Bitters continued. I decided instead of listening to an old crone say Doom for a whole period, to look around a bit.

I was in the second row, the second desk to the right. Beside me was a purple with bright purple hair that was drawing in her notebook. The boys in the back row were busy shooting spitballs at each other and some girls in a corner seemed to be in a deep and fascinating discussion of boys and makeup. I winced.

The rest of my row seemed to be just doodling. The kid in front of me had made a paper airplane and was now throwing it to the kid next to him.

Two kids in particular stood out from the crowd- a boy in the front row with a disturbing large head and another boy diagonal from me who was _green. _

The bigheaded boy wore a trench coat- perhaps an attempt to be cool? He wore a blue shirt underneath with a face on it- I couldn't tell from this angle if it was happy or sad. And his hair was in an odd shape, a scythe like bit that folded back on itself. I wondered if it grew that way naturally or if this kid just used a lot of hair gel. He also had unfortunate glasses that took up most of his face.

The green boy also had black hair, in a sort of Elvis style. His attire was certainly among the strangest I've ever seen. It was a red shirt with black stripes; the sleeves and neck of it were triangles. His arms were skinny and ended in gloved black hands. He also wore black boots and pants.

Every minute or so one of them would shoot the other a glance with narrowed eyes. Particularly the bigheaded kid. He seemed... almost suspicious of the green one.

I looked back at Mrs. Bitters to se if she'd changed the subject from the oh-so-exciting doom, but she was still muttering it under her breath. It was then that a shout of "THERE!" sounded.

Startled, I turned to see the boy with a big head was now standing on his desk, pointing at the green boy. "Did ANY of you just see that?" he asked and I could hear annoyance in his voice. "He just sucked up that kids BRAIN!"

I looked at the kid in front of me, now drooling and slumped in his seat. "Did NOT Dib stink!" said the green kid, now jumping up and looking as though he'd just been accused of an unspeakable crime.

" Zim is a perfectly normal human worm baby. I AM NORMAL!" Zim announced, at the last sentence shooting his hand up in the air and pointing upward heroically.

Everyone was now shifting in their seats and I could hear a whisper of "there they go again." Apparently this wasn't unusual. Dib strode up and now pointed at the boy in front of me. "Can't ANYONE see this kid has lost his brain?!"

"So?" asked the girl next to me. "He's always drooling. It's not unusual for _any_ boy." Zim was now looking smug. "As you can see Dib worm I am completely in the clear."

Dib looked like he was ready to blow up in frustration. But before a full-blown shouting match started, Mrs. Bitters was suddenly over them, somehow seeming to loom ominously even though she was as hunched as ever.

She didn't even have to say anything. Dib gulped and stepped back to his seat. Zim stuck his tongue out at Dib. A tongue that looked like…a reddish brown worm? I blinked. Just what kind of disease did this kid have?!

I looked at my watch, hoping the period was almost over. It was now 10:00. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_BRIIIING-ssssssss…_ the bell for lunch rang only to end in a hailstorm of static. Everyone was out of the classroom in two seconds flat and only I was still there. I took my time getting my stuff, just pushing away the inevitable.

That awful moment when I entered the lunchroom and I had no idea where to sit. I'd probably end up at a table on my own. I sighed. As much as I wished to be left alone, I didn't want to look like a freak with no friends.

I grabbed the five dollars I had for lunch and headed for where everyone was now walking. In a few minutes I ended up at the cafeteria. It was in a sorry state, the tables were splattered with blobs of hardened food. And the smell coming from the kitchen…I almost gagged. I _really_ hoped the food would be edible.

As the line moved along, I fingered my money, eyes searching for a possible table. It was immediately obvious which table the popular crowd owned- a fairly clean table close to the door. It looked like everyone was already there; girly laughs coming from their makeup covered faces. I wrinkled my nose. The smell of their perfume at a close distance was almost as overwhelming as the smell of cafeteria food.

I found myself in front of the options for the day's lunch. I almost gagged again. The food all seemed to be a weird cross between liquid and solid, and come in all sorts of disturbing colors. I eyed a casserole that looked safe enough; it was a tameish brown and wasn't squirming.

The lunch lady plopped some on my tray. It wiggled on impact like jello as I received a small carton of milk and a brownie. I moved off to find almost all the tables were filled. I saw an empty table and quickly hurried over, putting down my tray. I now concentrated on the terrifying task of actually _eating_ my lunch.

The milk was warm and the brownie was hard as rock. And I noticed a piece of what looked suspiciously like meat floating in the casserole. I poked it a bit, frowning. I'm a strict vegetarian.

After deeming the casserole meat filled, and the brownie inedible I decided I was bringing my _own _lunch tomorrow. Suddenly a shadow fell over my tray. I looked up only to see Zim was now standing beside me.

Zim was scowling. "This is _Zim's _table." He said irritably. "Find your own place to eat your _disgusting_ human slop!" It was my turn to frown. The only other table with space was next with Dib and a girl with her nose in a game.

"Did you not hear Zim?" demanded the green boy. "Out! Shoo! Begone with your filth!" Normally I would have just socked him in the face and continued being disturbed by my "lunch" but it was my first day and I didn't feel like drawing unnecessary attention to myself.

So instead I silently and calmly stood up and walked away which seemed to miff Zim further. I sat myself at the end of Dib's table, as far away as I could get from him and his companion without falling off the bench.

The purple hair girl didn't seem to notice; she was busy using one hand to play her game while using the other to bring food to her mouth. Dib had been talking to her but had shut up when I sat down. I really hate it when people do that, I feel like their talking about _me._

I went back to suspiciously poking the casserole. It moved like jello, only a sick barfy looking version of jello. "Hi." Dib said in a friendly tone. I ignored him. I tapped the brownie on the edge of the table. Definitely like a stone. I opened the milk carton and sniffed it.

I wrinkled my nose. Of course. It just HAD to be rotten. I leant back and sighed. Looks like I'd have to go the afternoon on an empty stomach. "So, you're names Zoya?" Dib had spoken again, trying to make some sort of conversation. I give him a look, which I figured would get the message across to _leave me alone. _

He didn't seem to take a hint. Instead of looking away and going back to his lunch like I'd hoped, he pulled out a tub of pudding and held it out. I looked from the pudding to Dib. He shrugged. "Go on, you'll get hungry. Besides, pudding isn't my favorite anyway." I turned away having no interest in accepting _anything. _

But he persisted, oblivious to the fact that the urge was quickly growing to kick his sorry backside to China. Finally I stuck out my hand for the pudding. With a smile he slid it over to me on the table. I took hold of it and carefully opened it.

A second later Dib's face was dripping with pudding and I was standing. My fists were clenched as I stared at him with a look of purest hate. At least the best one I could muster.

Normally I would have continued to ignore him, but his voice was especially annoying and this was my first day. I wanted to have it as pain free as possible and he certainly wasn't helping. I was so worked up I didn't really care as people began to stare.

There was lots of laughter as I stormed out of the cafeteria, head high and fists still clenched. The loudest laughter came from Zim who seemed to find the sight of Dib with chocolate pudding on his face so hilarious he was having trouble breathing. Even the girl beside Dib pulled her attention from her game to smirk in amusement.

I slammed the double doors shut behind me and kicked it for good measure. _Ow!_ That maybe wasn't my greatest idea ever. Now I was ready to kill the first person in sight and my foot hurt like hell.

After going down a few hallways, I leaned against some lockers, rubbing my temples. _Relax Zoya. Calm down. Breath._ I looked at my watch. 12:10. Recess was at 12:30. Good, I had twenty minutes to wind down.

I sat down, thinking things through. At least I didn't break his nose I thought with a grimace. Last time I'd done that things had gotten nasty. It suddenly occurred to me I might want to find my locker. I stood up, realizing for the second time that day I was utterly lost.

Scowling, I worked my way through the corridors, looking for room 666. For the first time in a while, a small chuckle escaped me. _Funny Mrs. Bitters has room 666. _ At least someone has a sense of humor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had found the library on my wanderings and had stopped to take out a book. The place was dusty and looked like no one went in there except for a cranky skinny librarian who seemed surprised to see another human in the room.

I had checked out _Aliens: Fact or Fiction. _One of my interests is space. Or used to be. I don't know anymore. Ever since my parents death at the beginning of summer I lost interest in everything. Sometimes, I'll come across something about myself, for example, my collection of science books still in a box. It's like I'm getting to know myself for the first time, a rather peculiar experience.

Anyway, I had chosen a nice big oak to read under while everyone else was either playing or gossiping somewhere. I sighed a content sigh as a bit of wind rustled through the playground, whispering through the leafs of the few trees.

I had barely read a few pages when a loud commotion came from nearby. I like quiet when I read so after a few minutes I gave up and went to see what was going on.

It was Dib and Zim, tackling each other and screaming insults. A crowd had gathered around them, some cheering for Dib, others for Zim. I stood on a picnic table for a better view.

"Can't ANY of you see what he is?" Dib was now yelling. "I'm telling you, Zim's an alien!" I blinked. Dib was more insane than I thought. Admittedly Zim was extremely weird looking and acted weirder, but that didn't necessarily mean he was an alien…right?

"Obviously Dib worms large head is confused!" Announced Zim. "I am a perfectly normal stink monkey like the rest of you." Dib smacked his forehead. "What kind of human calls his own kind "Stink monkeys? Huh? HUH?"

"Oi, you're blocking my light." I looked around to see the girl with purple hair who'd been sitting beside Dib. She was sitting on the bench behind me, still playing that game of hers.

Growing bored with Dib and Zim shouting at each other with the occasional cry of "You're crazy!" from one or more of the watching kids, I went back to trying to read.

I chose a different tree this time, a pine with low branches. I climbed up onto a fork in the branches a few meters up and settled down to read. I was now into Chapter 2 when I felt like someone was watching me.

I looked down to see Dib was looking up at me. Well, he was looking at the book I was reading. I raised one eyebrow. I thought he'd gotten the message to leave me alone when he got a face full of pudding.

"You believe in aliens?" he asked. I shrugged and flipped a page. I _did_ think aliens were real. I mean, come on, the universe is huge. It's pretty egotistical of man to think that we're the _only_ life in the universe. Geez.

However, I already knew Dib was at least somewhat insane, for approaching me _again._ So I sure wasn't going to believe what he spewed out about Zim. "I know a real alien." Said Dib, sounding almost desperate. I guess he was sick of people not taking him seriously.

I sighed and turned a page. "Yeah, and he's out to take over the world and all that. That's great Dib. Now go away." However, he just stayed there. Once again I felt like hitting him- hard.

That urge was made greater when a stream of water hit me right in the face. I almost fell out of the tree in surprise, water trickling down my face. "What the hell was that for?!" I yelled at Dib, who seemed to be examining my face. "You didn't burn." He noted, a hint of relief in his voice.

"Of course I didn't you big oaf! Why would I? Besides, you almost got the book wet." I balled my hand into a fist. The urge to sculpt his face into putty was once again making me wish I had more pudding to mash in his face.

Instead I settled with grabbing a dead branch, snapping it off the tree and hurling it at the ground like a spear. I wasn't really looking, as I didn't intend on _really _hitting my target, as much as he was asking for it.

I heard a yelp and briefly looked down. The branch was now sticking into the ground, still quivering, barely a foot away from where Dib had been. Dib had jumped what he deemed to be a safe distance from me and was now moving off.

I finally had enough quiet to actually read my book, but only five minutes later it was 1:20 and the bell for class rang. I snapped the book shut and climbed down, checking my schedule as I went. _Math_. As I followed everyone in, I groaned. This certainly wasn't the best first day at school ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a long afternoon of torture, it was 3:00 and the bell rang. I practically ran out of the classroom, that was how desperate I was. Few people scare me, but I say Mrs. Bitters would certainly terrify anyone. She threatened to send me and a few other students to the "underground class."

I don't know what she was talking about, but it didn't sound good. Dib had thrown me a note, telling me he_ would_ prove Zim was an alien and to meet him after school so we could go get some photos or something. I was writing a furious decline when the shadow of Mrs. Bitters came over.

Well, lets just say I hated Dib even more now. I didn't _want_ to get in trouble. I wanted to be in the background and he was making it impossible. So when he asked again after class I just gave him one of my glares.

I honestly think he's immune to those. Maybe he's got practice from the purple girl who turned out to be his little sister. I've noticed she also sends him numerous glares daily.

By the time I was outside, I was getting pretty annoyed. "Come on!" he was saying, walking beside me while I _tried_ to read the book. "FINE!" I growled. Anything to make him shut up. And I'd get to gloat when it was proved Zim wasn't an alien and he was just completely insane.

Dib whipped a video camera out of his bag as we walked along the sidewalk. I raised one eyebrow. He may be crazy, but he was prepared. I sighed as we walked, hoping it wasn't too far. My aunt might be home soon.

I was daydreaming by the time we stopped in front of a very peculiar house. There were four gnomes in the front yard and a flag that said, "I love Earth." The house itself was green and the roof purple. The door was had a men's bathroom sign on it. Wires protruded from the sides of the house, latching onto the houses beside it.

I looked at Dib questioningly. "Someone actually _lives_ here?" he was turning on his camera. "Yep. Zim isn't the best at making himself obscure." I yawned. "Are we breaking in or what? I didn't come to stare at a weird house."

Dib had now turned on the camera and was recording. "See those gnomes? They fire lazars." He winced a little. "They hurt." He added unnecessarily. "They don't look so dangerous to me." I said and stepped out onto the yard.

Immediately all the lawn gnomes turned to face me and they're eyes turned red. Quick as thought I dropped down as the first lazar fired and ran and leaped over the next one. The next lazar clipped my shoulder and I winced.

I managed to get to the door without getting burnt to a crisp and was now standing on the doorstep. The gnomes went back to normal, turning to face the front. Well that wasn't suspicious.

Dib looked at me, a mixture of a smug I-told-you-so look and surprise. I shrugged and called out. "I have good reflexes." I rubbed my shoulder, which had gotten the worst burn, the cloth there singed.

I have to admit by now I was considering the possibility of Zim being an alien. I mean, come on, how many people do _you_ know who have lazar firing gnomes in their yard? Didn't think so. A junior mad scientist with a freakish amount of time on his hands maybe?

I noted that on the wall was a big red button: DEACTIVATE ALARM. How useful. I gave it a press. Nothing happened. I stepped off the doorstep. Nothing. I waved at Dib. "Hey! Big head! Alarms off!"

Dib scowled. "My heads not big! Why does everyone say that?" "Maybe because it's true." I said dryly, opening the front door. The interior was just as weird as the outside. A huge TV was the main feature with a couch and a picture of a green monkey thing above it. The ceiling was covered in huge wires.

On the couch what looked like a green and black plushie life size dog with big eyes was slouched, a SuckMunkey beside it. Suddenly it moved, taking a huge drink from the SuckMunkey and then stopped, hacking and coughing before drinking more.

"Hey GIR." Said Dib, sounding friendly enough. The thing looked over and waved. "Hi! Wanna make pancakes with your biiig head?" Dib ground his teeth. "Its not big!"

I must have looked rather confused because Dib took the liberty to explain why there was a talking green dog. "That's Zim's robot GIR. That dog costume is his disguise. I think he's dysfunctional. Often he'll pull out a gun and yell intruder then offer me a cookie two seconds later. Sometimes I wonder whose side he's on." Dib explained.

GIR hopped off the couch and was now standing in front of me. "Who's thiiis?" he asked, still holding his SuckMunkey. "Hey GIR, do you know where Zim is?" Dib asked, changing the subject.

"Masters working on his new project! He told me to watch out for intruders." Said GIR waving the SuckMunkey. Dib walked past into what looked like a normal enough kitchen except…why the hell was there a toilet in there?

Dib stepped into a large trashcan and motioned for me to climb in too. I gave him a "you're insane" look. Dib motioned to a small button in the wall beside the trashcan. "It's an elevator. Hop in. Zim's lab is downstairs."

I wrinkled my nose and reluctantly climbed in beside Dib. He pressed the button and the elevator thing started to move down. Obviously this hadn't been built for two kids and I barely had enough room to breath as we descended.

I distracted myself by watching the dirt and muck move past as we went deeper underground. After a minute or so, the door opened and we tumbled out in a heap.

The first thing that struck me was the color. Everything, and I mean _everything_ was some shade of reddish purple. The next thing that occurred to me was I couldn't move my legs. Dib had landed on his back on top of my legs and was now rubbing the back of his head.

I scowled and shoved him off, standing up quickly. Lights blinked, computers whirred, _something_ shrieked from another room close by. There was no sign of any kind of alien anywhere.

Dib had now scrambled up and had turned on the camera. "Perfect!" he said. "Now to find Zim so I can _finally _expose him for the alien scum he is!" We set off through the maze like place of computers and wires.

"Say, just how _long_ has Zim been here?" I asked. Dib thought for a moment. "Almost a year I think." "And how many times has he, uh, tried to take over Earth?" I asked, skeptical that it was taking so long for something with technology to rule the rest of the stupid human race. That is _if_ Zim was an alien. Which he wasn't. As far as I could tell Zim just had a weird disease and made robot and weird computers.

"Eh, bunch's of times. He comes up with a new plan every couple of days. Then I stop him. Or GIR screws it up. I think the closest he ever came was last Christmas. He made a Santa suit and everyone believed he was really Santa and he had them building a big "Teleportation pad of Doom" or something."

I snorted. "_I_ can think of better ideas." Suddenly, the feeling of being watched came over me and I whirled around to see two glowing orbs in the shadows at the top of the corridor. "Uh, Dib?"

I tugged his sleeve and pointed. "What's that?" Dib turned, camera at the ready. Still concealed in the shadows, what sounded like spider legs scuttled, bringing those weird eyes closer.

Those eyes were ruby red and reminded me sort of like shiny colored flies eyes. They glittered like gems in the light and right now those eyes were angry.

"What is Zoya pig talking about? My plans are genius! I'M GENIUS!" _Something_ dropped down from the ceiling. It had those red eyes and green skin with metal spider legs, now retracting into a sort of backpack. Instead of Elvis hair, two antennas sprouted from the green head.

It was "_Zim."_ I breathed. "_Now_ do you believe me?!" said Dib, getting everything on his camera. "This is great!"

"FILTHY EARM WORM! I SHALL RAIN DOOM ON YOUR- Hey, how did you know it was me?" asked Zim, going from an evil rant to puzzled in two seconds. I rolled my eyes. "News flash Zim- your cruddy disguise sucks. A lot. Hell, you're skins _green."_

Zim scowled. "My disguise is enough to fool the less intelligent of your species and that's good enough. For now I'll settle for wiping both your memories!" Zim started to laugh again as wires suddenly descended from the ceiling, wrapping around my wrists and ankles, yanking me up a meter into the air.

I gave a surprised yell, twisting and turning, but accomplishing nothing. Not that I'd mind forgetting this ever happened. It wasn't like knowing Zim was an alien was a life changing impact or anything for me. But according to Dib, Zim's plans often went horribly wrong and I didn't feel like forgetting _everything._

I noticed the wires had Dib as well, making him drop the camera. Zim picked it up and then dropped it, cracking the lens and for good measure, crushing it with his foot. I heard Dib give a frustrated sigh.

"Now, to the mind wiping machine of DOOM!" Zim announced, marching down the corridor, the wires transporting us after the marching short alien.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Oh dear. I uploaded those last chapters without putting an authors note or anything. So:**

**I most certainly do NOT own Invader Zim. Foolish worm babies. If I DID own it, I wouldn't have trusted it to Nick, and I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about it here. Plus, admittedly, Jhonen is a million times more epic than I, or any person could ever be. Except Chuck Norris. **

After a few minutes, I gave up struggling. I'd find another way out. Hopefully. We'd arrived at what I assumed must be the mind-wiping thing. It consisted of about five glass tubes with many wires hanging inside them. The machine behind these was a bunch of pistons and gears, all which looked rather impressive.

I would have been slightly impressed and intrigued by the contraption- if it wasn't about to be used on _me._

While I just hung limp in the wires, Dib was still struggling. I rolled my eyes. If he kept that up, he'd be too exhausted to get out of here at the first opening. As far as I could tell, both Dib and Zim were utter idiots. No wonder neither had made much progress in their conflicting goals.

"Gir!" Zim yelled as he pushed some buttons. An opening appeared in the ceiling and a blue and silver thing streaked out, head first, crashing against one of the tubes.

"Yes master, I obey!" said the thing, which I saw to be a robot with red eyes, while sliding to the ground. The next moment, the red eyes disappeared and turned teal and the robot skipped over to Zim. "HI MONKEY!"

"Computer, put these two FILTHY dirt children in the mind wiping machine of DOOM!" commanded Zim. A voice sighed and the wires maneuvered each of us into one of the tubes, despite our struggles.

The doors slammed shut. They sort of reminded me of those cryogenic things they used in _Futuredrama. _I used to watch that, but TV didn't really hold my interest anymore.

Dib was pounding on the sides of the tube next to me, yelling. "You'll never get away with this Zim!" Zim just started to laugh evilly. I just leaned back in my tube thing. Looks like he'd already gotten away with it to me.

Zim twirled a couple of dials and then hovered a single clawed finger over a large red button. "When this button is pressed, you dirt monkeys won't remember any of this incident!"

I raised one eyebrow, spotting a flaw. "Uh, Zim?" He shot me an annoyed look. "What Zoya pig?" I shrugged. "Sorry to burst your little alien bubble, but while that may work for me, hasn't Dib been chasing you around for, what, a year now? Erasing just this afternoon won't do anything to him."

Zim paused. "YOU LIE!" he screamed. It was then that Gir came forward and started pressing buttons. "What's that do? WHATS THAT DO?! WHATS THAT-" The doors opened.

I was out in a flash, running along the corridor. I could hear Zim screaming at Gir, who was giggling insanely. Pounding footsteps sounded behind me and a quick glance back confirmed that Dib had had the sense to run as well.

An explosion rocked the entire base, throwing us to the ground. Things shrieked, machinery creaked and sparks started shooting from the thick wires. Time to go.

I let Dib lead, as he seemed to have a better knowledge of the twists and turns of the underground lab. Finally, I saw the elevator we'd come up in and we both jumped in, the door closing behind us.

It seemed to take forever for the elevator to get to the ground floor. I hopped out of the trashcan, breathing hard. But I didn't stop running. I didn't feel like sticking around after all that. I heard an exclamation from Dib as I opened the front door, but I ignored him.

Maybe I should have listened. All the gnomes turned my way, lazars firing. Crap, Zim must have restarted the defenses. Two lazars got me in the gut, making me gasp and drop to the ground.

I prepared for more blasts, but no more came. I looked up to see Dib had hit the DEACTIVATE ALARM button and was now running across the lawn. I grimaced and ran after him.

It was another two blocks before we stopped. I poked my gut, wincing at the slight scorch marks there. Ouch.

Dib just looked at me triumphantly. " I TOLD you he was an alien!" I scowled and swung my fist into his shoulder. "You IDIOT."

Dib stumbled a few paces, looking surprised. "What was that for?!" "For dragging me into this!" I yelled, now advancing on him. "Do you know what I go through every day?! Now I've got an annoyed big headed boy following me, a psychotic alien after me, and I was already sick of life as it was!"

I poked him in the chest, ignoring the pain in my gut and shoulder from the lazar wounds. "You selfish little BRAT! I bet you've got everything you've ever wanted haven't you? A little alien friend to chase around? I bet life is all a GAME to you! Well guess what? I didn't WANT to get into this! I've got only so much to worry about! My parents are gone Dib, GONE!"

I suddenly stopped, scowling and silently berating myself. How could I let that slip? He didn't need to know I was basically an orphan with a drunken aunt looking after me.

Dib looked a little shell shocked, but I could already see it in his eyes. Pity. Pity for me. I didn't want that. Everyone looked at me with pity, like I was a fragile glass doll, like I was going to fall and break every second. I didn't need to depend on anyone!

I spun around on my heel and stomped away. "You just stay away!" I yelled at Dib, not looking back. I knew part of my anger was left over from my parent's death a few months ago, but that didn't stop me from wanting to punt Dib to Mars.

Once I turned the next corner I started running. I ignored the shouts of people I shoved out of my way. I just ran as fast and hard as I could. Finally, my aunt's house loomed in front of me, a ram shackle place that looked like it could fall down any second. Who knew I'd be so glad to see this trash heap.

I slammed the door as I stomped in, kicking my shoes off and throwing my backpack on the floor. Aunt Gemima wasn't home yet, as she wasn't yelling at me to shut up all the racket. I fled up the stairs and burst into my room, flopping on the bed.

I was breathing hard as I looked at the plain ceiling. I wanted to be left alone but everyone crowded around me like a suffocating mob. It had been like this ever since my parents had died in that car crash.

I don't sleep much. I often stay up until 3 in the morning and I'm not too tired when I have to get up. But I decided to sleep anyway. There was nothing else to do except seethe.

I curled up in the blankets, putting the pillow over my head. Hiding from everything.

Why couldn't everyone just leave me alone?

**Okay, another chapter finished. I should have chapter 6 up in the next…few days? Anyway, review. Please? It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling when you guys like my stories enough to give feedback. Plus, they taste yummy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm on a roll! two chapter in one day. Maybe I'll manage three. or at least get started on chapter 7. No Dib or Zim in this one. Just going into how her parents died and stuff. And just how truly miserable Zoya's life is. Wonderful! 8D**

Chapter 6

I was in a car. A very familiar car, with a comforting sort of scent. Laughter from the front and I laughed too. Two people were sitting in the two front seats. The female was driving. And the male was waving his hands about, telling a hilariously funny story. My parents.

Something in the back of my mind knew I was dreaming. This wasn't real. I ignored that annoying fact, leaning forward in my seat to poke Dad, who was coming to the finish of his story. I don't remember what it was anymore.

His hair was flaming red, a beard too, bristly. I remember it tickled a lot when I was younger and he'd pick me up and put me on his shoulders. He was tall too, muscular. He worked out a lot.

The female. Mother. She drove the car, laughing along with us. Her dark hair, so much like mine, fell to her waist. Her features were slim, almost unnaturally so. I looked almost exactly like her- except for the eyes. Mother's eyes were brown, leaning towards red. My eyes, dad's eyes were bright blue.

She had a device on her back. It was an oval thing; I had never been told it's exact purpose other than it was for mother's health and without it she would die. I didn't question it. Not out loud.

We were heading home from the theater. I loved movies. I paused. Yet another I didn't really know about myself. Interesting. This one had been about a kid with special powers, who had defeated the bad guy.

I always wondered why the bad guy lost. Didn't they deserve a chance? Were the bad guys actually bad? What if the perspective was flipped?

Turning onto the highway, busy and rain pelted down, making the roads slick. I pressed my face to the window, watching the world go by.

That was when it happened.

I heard an exclamation from Dad. Mother had slumped down in her seat; hands limp on the steering wheel. She was unconscious. Car horns beeped, brakes squealed. I flung off my seat belt and dived into the space between my seat and the front seat. Terror. Fear. A brief pause of near silence before the storm.

Something crashed into the back of the car, pitching me forward against mothers seat, I felt something wet run down my face. I think I screamed. Glass shattered everywhere as the metal, which seemed so strong only moments ago crumpled like tinfoil all around me. At least one more car pounded into us, throwing me against the door.

This only took 20 seconds to happen. It seemed like forever. Finally it all stopped. I could still hear cars going by. The roof had sagged to 5 inches above my head. I was lying in the floor, head against the door, sprawled where I had dived before the crash.

I slowly kneeled, barely enough room to do so. I ignored the fact that I was probably concussed and my head and nose were bleeding considerably.

The front yielded more space. I crawled to the space between the front seats. The glass had shattered front the big window in the front. I gulped. I didn't want to look on either side of me. I did anyway.

Mother still slumped. It seemed that that had shielded her from most of the glass. Her eyes were closed, in an almost peaceful way. She looked like she was sleeping. Dad was a different story. His face and most of his upper body was impaled with huge slabs of glass, blood running from the numerous cuts.

A nightmare. I shook mom, screaming at her to get up, move! Make everything better! That's a mom's job! She didn't move. I turned to Dad, trying to shake him without touching any glass. No response.

My hands shook as I withdrew them. I screamed again, turning to the door closest to me in the back. It wouldn't budge. I had to get out! I moved to the other door, but it was crumpled and stuck as well. I was trapped.

Claustrophobia started to set in, making me want to scream louder. I was trapped, mother and dad wouldn't move, everything was wrong! I screamed again, pounding against the door with my fists, knees cut from the glass on the floor, continuing to scream and cry.

I sat up, still screaming, pillow wet. I was confused at first, seeing the blank walls of my new room. What happened?

I put my hands over my face, trying to calm myself. _A dream, only a dream_. I shook where I sat, slowly the sobs ebbed away. I took my hands away and picked up my alarm clock. 6:57. I had been asleep for about 2 hours. I shuffled like a zombie to the stairs, quickly checking to see if Aunt Gemima was home. Nope. No TV blared, no stench of beer. Good.

I shuffled to the bathroom, splashing some cold water on my face. I looked awful. A girl with baleful blue eyes appraised me from the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her clothes crumpled. I looked and felt terrible.

I had had that dream over and over again since that night. I lay back in bed, sighing. Soon after the crash, an ambulance had arrived, freeing me from the metal prison. Two other cars had crashed too, although mine had gotten the worst hit. The rain mixed with the blood. 3 other people staggered from their cars, looking for all the world like zombies to me.

My parents were taken out, put in the ambulance with me. It was at the hospital I was informed both my parents were dead. My mother had had a heart attack, passing out and died. Our car swerved into another lane, causing the crash. A piece of glass impaled dad's chest, a few centimeters above the heart. A fatal wound that killed him in minutes.

I was concussed and had nasty cuts on my hands knees and head. Part of my hair was shaved to get at a wound. I don't know what happened to the other victims. I stayed in the hospital for two weeks. I got twenty stitches in total. I didn't care. I was an orphan.

Sometimes I'd forget. That was when I'd have the dream. It was always so real…then the crash happened and I'd wake up, remembering it wasn't a nightmare, it was real. I was all alone.

My parent's will stated that I was to be taken care of by the closest relative. I'm not exactly fond of any of them. Most live far away and the ones that are close by are either addicts or alcoholics. Or both.

I was stuck with Aunt Gemima, a large burly woman with bottle blond hair I'm sure she dyes and never speaks below a rumbling shout. She drinks. A lot.

I had moved to her place, bringing little with me. I felt empty, like an eggshell, only without the yolk. The yolk had been sucked right out of me. I watched TV al day, but I didn't really pay attention. After a while I gave up entertaining myself that way and absorbed myself into books.

In books, it was a different story. Daring deeds, epic adventure, a place where I felt I belonged. I would forget, just for that moment my misery and just go along for the ride in the book. I traveled Narnia with Lucy, Susan, Peter, and Edmund, I learned wizardry with Harry Potter, I translated the Golden Compass with Lyra and Pan.

It stayed this way for a month and a half before my Aunt decided to get me back into education. "Skool" was free and close by so that's where I was sent. How convenient.

Aunt Gemima was rarely home and when she was she was either drunk as a skunk or sleeping. This is why I learned to cook. Other wise I'd probably have starved.

My aunt spends all her day at the bar, drinking herself silly and having a jolly good time. Meanwhile, I looked after myself, cooked my meals, read, and found new hiding places. The last one was very important. Sometimes Aunt Gemima would get TOO drunk. Then she'd go find a belt and hunt me down. Sometimes she didn't bother with a belt and just used her hands instead.

I'd wake up the next day sore and covered with new bruises. I didn't tell anyone about the abuse. I just wore long sleeved shirts and pants and pretended nothing happened.

All in all life was pretty miserable. I felt the anger boil in me, once again directed at Dib. He was just making everything worse. I couldn't take much else in my life.

I heard the door bang open. I heard my Aunt singing a little song as she came in, wheeling around, drunk. I slipped upstairs, to the attic. I'd found a closet there a couple of days ago. The place was infested with spiders, but anything if she didn't find me. I brought my knees against me, hugging them.

Sure enough I could hear Aunt Gemima rummaging her in drawers, muttering all sorts of naughty words. How wonderful.

Maybe she'd give up after a while. Then I could safely go to my room. Not very stealthy steps sounded from the floor below, buckle from the belt dragging on the floor. The chase was on. And I was probably done for.

**Man that was a long chapter -flop- it annoys me that 3 or 4 pages looks so LITTLE here. Ah well. Enjoy the misery!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lunch time again. The bell had rung and once again I was the last one out of the classroom. Things were even worse than yesterday.

For starters I'd woken up sore and aching from last night. Then I was late again and had to endure Ms. Bitter's wrath. Then Zim and Dib kept on fighting with much jumping on desks and pointing. Dib even asked me to tell everyone I knew the truth. As if. I didn't WANT to be a freak. Besides, served Dib right.

I had been smart enough to pack my own lunch today, a sandwich, a banana, and an apple. It'd do. I banged my locker shut and started my way to the cafeteria. I really wasn't looking forward to this. The only free spaces where next to Dib and Gaz, who I _really_ didn't want to be around right now. Then there was Zim's table.

I pondered as I walked down the near deserted corridors. Dib would be pretty mad if I was sitting next to his nemesis. Besides, I _was_ interested in the fact Zim was an alien. Not to defeat him and stuff. As far as I could tell the chances of him taking over earth where as good as me wearing a fluffy pink dress and running down the street.

No, I was interested because I wanted to learn more about him. What kind of alien? Where was he from?

I opened the double doors of the cafeteria, sighing. This wasn't going to be pretty. I marched through the throng of kids and tables. I ignored Dib as I brushed past. I spotted the one empty table and sat down, right in the middle.

Zim was still in line for lunch, making all sorts of horrible faces as he got closer to the "food."

I bit into my ham sandwich; ignoring the disbelieving looks Dib was sending my way. I had eaten one half of my sandwich before a familiar voice said, "This is ZIM's table! Move or suffer my _wrath!_" I briefly wondered why he was always switching from first person to third person. It was a little confusing.

I looked up, swallowing. "I'm sitting here. Deal." Zim narrowed his lavender colored eyes, sitting down as far away as he could get from me. "I thought you and the Dib were in an alliance of sorts?" Zim queried, voice hard.

I chuckled, finishing the last of my sandwich. "Hell no! He just dragged me to your place rambling about aliens. I don't even like him that much. His voice is annoying." Zim pointed at Dib. "Hear that _DIB?_ She's not on your side!"

I rolled my eyes. "Pipe down will you? Your voice can be just as annoying." Zim puffed up his chest. "You dare insult the almighty Zim? Your future dictator?" "Yeah." I shrugged, taking a bite of the apple. I cut him off from his next annoyed statement. "So, if you're an alien, where're you from? What other extra terrestrial life is there?"

Zim jumped up on the table. "YOU LIE!" he screamed, pointing a finger at my face. "The Dib worm has sent you to gather information! I will never tell, NEVER! I am loyal to my Tallest!"

I raised one eyebrow, wincing as everyone looked our way. "You're leaders are leaders…because they're taller than everyone else? That's dumb." Zim huffed, poking at his food with a spoon. "Not like the _hyooman _system works any better." He pointed out. "Good point." I admitted, starting on my banana.

I glance at the clock on the other side of the cafeteria. Good. Only a few minutes to recess. Then I could escape back to my book. I stood up, gathering the remains of my lunch to throw out. "See you…I guess."

I hadn't taken two steps outside to the playground before a very familiar large headed boy blocked my path. "What was _that?"_ demanded Dib, looking like he was swelling in anger. "Careful big head. Be a shame if your head exploded."

"_My heads NOT big!"_ He muttered, clenching his fists. "And that's besides the point! You were sitting with the _enemy_! He tried to brain wash us yesterday! What is _wrong_ with you?"

"And what if he isn't an enemy?" I asked coolly, sidestepping around him. "We can learn more you know. It's not like you guys have to hate each other's guts. I see it as an opportunity. Don't you think he'd be more profitable as an ally than an enemy?"

Dib smacked his forehead. "You just don't get it!" I folded my arms. "_You_ don't get it." One good thing about Dib being this worked up was that he was too preoccupied to remember our little conversation yesterday. He may be annoying and thick headed (pun intended) but at least he was bearable this way. I was totally independent and didn't need any one else pitying me. Especially since one of those few people doing so was my drunk aunt.

I zoned out as Dib continued to rant, waving his arms and stamping a foot occasionally. Was his way of explaining things _always_ this boring? He really needed something else to obsess over.

I leaned against the rail of the school fence, folding my arms and tilting my head to look at the sky. Dib didn't notice, still busy exploding with fury. I watched the clouds race across the sky at top speed, the wind was really up today.

I noticed a cloud that looked like a duck and was watching its progress across the big blue sky when I was brought back to earth by a loud "Are you listening to me?"

I turned my attention to infuriated Dib, who was looking pretty fed up. "Maybe people would listen to you if you tried a different tact." I commented, walking past him. Clouds had covered the sun and an autumn chill had settled over the playground.

"Where are you going?" Dib demanded from behind me. "Inside. I need a jacket." I closed the heavy door behind me setting off down the hall. In truth I had no intention of going back outside. I just didn't feel like being cold and half listening to Dib rant.

I wandered the halls aimlessly, not really sure what I was doing. Just doing something. I always had to do something. Or else the empty void in me opened.

I passed by an open door and would have wandered on, but instead I turned and looked inside. It appeared to be a music room because there was a sorry looking drum set in a corner and scattered instruments and cases about.

But what caught my attention was the grand piano in another corner. A piano. I could play piano. I'd forgotten. And I had composed. What did I compose? Happy songs? I didn't feel like composing a happy song.

I walked over to the piano, sitting down on the bench. A thick layer of dust swirled up and I coughed. There was a layer of dust all over the poor piano. I brushed some off before opening the cover over the keys.

It squealed as it opened, revealing stained yellowish keys. I pressed a few keys. It looked like the strings weren't broken. As I played a scale I noted with satisfaction that it wasn't out of tune either.

I looked up at a clock as it ticked loudly. A slow tempo. The clock would be my metronome.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _I played a few experimental notes. More notes. A high keening melody was produced, sad. It seemed to echo how I felt. I sighed, playing more, a simple scale up and down, up and down on the right hand, lower long notes on the left.

I closed my eyes. The music. I'd forgotten how music felt. Silly me. I loved music. Or used to. I'm not sure any more. It felt like I'd lost myself in layers of self-pity and grief. Slowly I was unburying myself, a finger, a foot. I was still stuck, buried deep. Maybe I'd stay that way.

I closed my eyes as the music progressed, moving from scales to a melody, sad, flowing. I'm not sure how long I played before I felt a gaze on me. I opened my eyes to find one that I was almost crying. What the hell.

Second, a certain green kid was standing outside the door. "What was that _monkey trash?"_ remarked Zim, one hand clutching where I guess an ear would be. "It grinds the amazing hearing abilities of Zim!"

I coughed, turning away, not bothering to answer him, rubbing my sleeve across my face quickly. "Why does Zoya pig leak acid from her eyes?" I stiffened. Zim sounded close.

Actually, he was almost right behind me, square lavender eyes skeptical. I didn't look at him, instead curling my hands into fists. "Go away Zim." I didn't feel like being taunted by a "superior" alien right now.

A few discordant notes played and I finally looked. Zim was frowning at the piano, a finger pressed on a key. 'If you must torture the piano, do it properly." I snapped. I putt my right hand on the piano, playing a scale with it.

Zim watched with narrowed eyes. I shrugged. "I don't think you'd be able to play very well, you only have three fingers instead of five."

"Zim does not wish to make sounds with this…this PORK COW!" the alien scoffed loudly. "Then why did you come in?" I scowled and started playing again.

The Irken made a strange sound and stomped out of the music room mumbling something along the lines of "filthy dirty Zoya pig." I looked after him, a little puzzled. What had _that_ been about?

I looked at the clock, seeing it was 1:10. Almost time for class. I stood up and walked out of the music room, empty, like a ghost.


End file.
